


Home

by Treo_dishks



Series: Doctor-Actor AU [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: For Dongmin, home is wherever Moon Bin is.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Doctor-Actor AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a small one shot I wrote while I write a bigger fic. My beloved beta [Chibi-tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira_R) has done her wonders over this too. I hope you all like it.

> _ "I don't need to build a house of stone _
> 
> _ Wherever you are is where I call home" - Home by Bruno Major _
> 
>   
>    
> 

Moon Bin stood on the porch of his house with a hint of a smile on his face. He had his hands stuffed in the slightly over-sized hoodie (Dongmin's hoodie) he was wearing, as he awaited Dongmin's arrival. His boyfriend, who had been in a different city for filming a drama, was returning back home to rest for the weekend. 

Moon Bin had heard from Hwang-ssi, Dongmin's manager, that he had been stressed out lately, and needed a well deserved rest before he could continue with the shooting for the drama. And no one else knew how best to comfort Dongmin than Moon Bin. 

If someone asked Moon Bin how to comfort his boyfriend, he would tell them that there were three things; a good movie, good food and cuddles. 

Presently, he saw Dongmin's car reach their driveway and stop by the gate. Moon Bin smiled as he saw Dongmin shuffle out the car tiredly. 

Moon Bin walked over to him with a fond smile as Dongmin opened the gate and entered inside. He looked up just as Moon Bin took his suitcase. He offered a grateful smile as the younger helped him inside. 

The two went inside and Dongmin immediately made his way up the stairs to their bedroom, no doubt to shower.

Not wanting to waste time, Moon Bin walked to the kitchen and began setting the table. He had cooked food by seeking advice from his mother and he hoped that Dongmin liked it. The food he prepared was simple and healthy. He knew that Dongmin was on a diet and could not indulge himself in comfort food like pizza or burgers. 

By the time he had set everything up, Dongmin entered the kitchen wearing sweatpants and a full-sleeved shirt. 

Moon Bin looked up at him and was about to speak, but he was surprised with a hug. Dongmin wrapped his arms around him and slouched over him. Moon Bin gently ran his hands up and down the other's back, holding him up and hoping to help him relax. 

"I'm so tired, Binnie," Dongmin said. His voice came out muffled as he had his face pressed against Bin's shoulder. Moon Bin said nothing as he continued caressing his back. He had noticed the dark circles under Dongmin's eyes and the sunken pallor of his face. At the moment, he only wanted to help his lover relax. 

"Dongmin-ah, let's eat first. We can rest later, okay?" He said, gently patting the elder's back. 

Dongmin nodded and released Moon Bin. He then pressed a kiss against Moon Bin's cheek and smiled at him. "Thanks for cooking," he said in a soft voice. 

They sat by the marble counter-top and Moon Bin served the food. They ate their food quietly. They did not converse much given how tired Dongmin was. 

After emptying their plates and filling their stomachs, they made their way to the living room. Dongmin slouched on the couch and rested his legs on the coffee table. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "That was a good meal, Binnie. What are we doing now?"

Moon Bin only smiled at him. He then switched on the television and held onto the remote. "Would you like to watch a movie, Dongmin?"

Dongmin slowly nodded at him. "Minion. Let's watch it again, please," he requested of Moon Bin. The latter chuckled softly hearing the request. He nodded and put on the movie. 

As the movie started, Moon Bin sat next to Dongmin. He put his arm around Dongmin's shoulder and brought him close. Dongmin was quick to lean against him, resting his head on the younger's shoulder. 

The movie was Dongmin's favorite and he thoroughly enjoyed it, no matter how many times he watched it. 

They were not able to finish the movie. After catching Dongmin dozing off several times, Moon Bin decided it was time for him to sleep. Dongmin mumbled softly as Moon Bin roused him. 

"Dongmin-ah, let's go to bed. Don't lie here. Come on," he said. He then helped Dongmin to his feet. He was not completely awake, but he did manage to walk upstairs to their bedroom with Moon Bin's help. 

Dongmin lay on the bed immediately as they entered. Moon Bin joined him a moment later after switching the lights off. 

Dongmin was laying on his side and Moon Bin lay behind him. He pressed against Dongmin's back, spooning him from behind.

As Moon Bin wrapped his arm around Dongmin, he pressed a kiss against the latter's hair. He settled comfortably on the pillow and was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Dongmin mumble something. 

"Hm? Did you say anything, Dongmin-ah?" He asked softly. 

Dongmin hesitated for a moment before he spoke more loudly. "Tell me a bedtime story."

Moon Bin did not laugh or make fun of him. He knew that Dongmin had been brought up strictly by his mother and that he had never experienced a tender moment during his childhood. He had told Moon Bin a long time back that his mother had never cuddled with him or told him bedtime stories. His father had never one given him a hug or interacted intimately with him. He had been loved, but not cared for affectionately.

After hearing that, Moon Bin had vowed to himself to love and spoil Dongmin as much as he could. He knew he could not go back to the past and change things, but he could make sure that Dongmin's future was filled with love. 

Smiling to himself, Moon Bin brought himself out of his thoughts. "Do you have a specific story you want me to say?" 

Dongmin shook his head at that. "Any story is fine, as long as it's you telling it," he mumbled. 

He began telling a story that his grandmother had once told him. The story was short and he completed it within minutes. Dongmin listened without interrupting him and said nothing when he was done.

Thinking that Dongmin had fallen asleep, Moon Bin closed his eyes and settled comfortably. 

As he was slowly falling asleep, he heard Dongmin speak softly. 

"Thank you, Binnie. It's good to be home."

Moon Bin heard the words and smiled to himself. "It's good to have you home, love" he murmured. Then, he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Hope you all stay safe :3 <3


End file.
